


Shot of Whiskey

by larkspxrs



Category: K-pop, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, but it mentions drinking so???, not really teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Australian accents and glasses of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot of Whiskey

Zhou Yixuan swears on his favorite book that the bartender has never been to Australia.

It’s obvious though as he sits on the barstool and watches the bartender move around mixing drinks for all the patrons.  He’s at this party in America for an old friend of his who’s rented out this bar to celebrate his birthday.  At first he was a little hesitant about going in the first place but, he was his friend and Yixuan was never good at saying no.  Also, his friend was paying for all the drinks, which meant he could drink whatever he wanted.

Now though, he was completely fixed on the (hot as hell) bartender and his obvious fake Australian accent.  Yixuan’s lived in the place for a while, and he knows what a real accent was and what a fake one was.

The fakeness was clear to him. 

Everyone else was too wasted to really care though.

Finishing his drink, he looked back over to the bartender who was making his way over to where he was sitting.

“Do you want something else?”  That accent again.

Nodding his head a bit, “Shot of whiskey, please.”

The man took his glass and turned around to go find the bottle of whiskey while Yixuan wondered if he should point out his accent.  Still stuck in thought about it, the shot glass was pushed in front of him and Yixuan blurted out what was on his mind.

“You’ve never been to Australia.”

A little taken aback, a smile spread on the bartender’s face “Is it that obvious?”

“Not too much, I’ve lived in Australia before so I guess that’s how I could tell.”

He heard the man mumble something under his breath that strangely sounded like Mandarin, and Yixuan quickly switched to his mother tongue.

 “You speak Mandarin?”

Another look of surprise passed over the bartender’s face as he replied “Yeah, lived in Beijing for a couple years when I was younger.”

Yixuan gave him an impressed smile, Mandarin wasn’t the easiest language to learn “But, if you’re not Chinese...” 

“Not Chinese.  Korean.”  The bartender replied.

“Oh, nice to meet you then.”  Yixuan smoothly replied in rusty, but still understandable Korean.

“Let me guess, lived in Korea or had a Korean friend?”  The bartender replied, now switching into Korean.

“Korean friend, taught me a bit, although I can’t remember much now.”  Yixuan smiled, switching back into Mandarin.  His Korean was worse after all these years non usage.

“Well then Mr. Lived in Australia and speaks Korean, I’m Kim Sungjoo.”  A hand was put out over the counter.  A dazzling grin painted on his face.

“Zhou Yixuan.”  He shook his hand, and smiled back as well.

The bartender looks nice when he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> sorta dedicates this to the really cool ask uniq blog? i haven't written anything in a while so i'm kinda rusty but i hope you like this. will probably cross post this to my lj too when i'm not lazy


End file.
